choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Rowan Thorn
Rowan Thorn, a character in The Crown & The Flame series, is the last living heir to Thorngate and the Kingdom of Bellmere. Her parents and some of her kingdom's nobles were among the guests killed by Luther Nevrakis in Book 1. She is first seen in ''Book 2'', Chapter 1. Rowan is the youngest of four siblings. Due to having not been expected to be the next heir, she received a less formal education than her siblings. Nevertheless, she knows her people, and her people know her. During Queen Adriana's feast for an alliance from the other four kingdoms, which Rowan's family attended, the Nevrakis attacked and killed the rulers of Stormholt, Fydoria, Panrion, and Bellmere. Rowan blames the tragedy on the daughter of the feast's hostess, Kenna Rys. Appearance Rowan is a very tall woman (stated by Zenobia to be six feet) with very short black hair, brown eyes, and dark skin covered in distinctive vine tattoos. She wears a simple sleeveless red armor with three wooden fasteners in the middle. Personality Rowan is first and foremost dedicated to her people, and appears to be very conscious towards her Kingdom's needs. When Kenna and Kailani ask for Heart Oak, her kingdom's most precious resource, she tells them that using all of it will leave Thorngate defenseless for years, until it grows back. When Kenna asks for Thorngate troops, she worries over sending all her soldiers to battle, which would leave Thorngate vulnerable in case the war is lost. The player must decide which option to choose carefully. Whether she remains loyal to Kenna or not, she is shown to be a determined woman, firm in her decision to stay/betray, fighting primarily for Thorngate. Like Kenna, she is also a warrior queen, leading her army in the frontlines against the Nevrakis and the Stormholt soldiers. She sees revelling in pleasure a waste of time, testified to her reaction when Kenna informs her of Aurelian banquets. If she is loyal and alive, Rowan will assist Kenna in fighting off the Iron Empire. She does not tolerate lack of precision despite superiority in quality, as she scolded her archers, who are confident in their arrows piercing metal easily, for aiming badly at the Ducitoran soldiers. Chapters The Crown & The Flame Book 2 * Chapter 1: The Battle of Thorngate * Chapter 2: The Burning of Thorngate * Chapter 3: The Shipbuilders * Chapter 4: The Docks * Chapter 5: The Uprising * Chapter 6: The Foundry Destroyed * Chapter 7: The Thieves of Lykos * Chapter 12: The Storming of Lykos * Chapter 13: The Wolf's Mouth * Chapter 14: The Battle of the Bay * Chapter 16: The Aftermath Book 3 * Chapter 5: The Uneasy Alliance (Mentioned) * Chapter 13: The Sound of Thunder (Determinant) * Chapter 15: The Lightning Strikes (Determinant) * Chapter 17: The Fond Farewell (Determinant) Abilities Bowmanship Rowan is incredibly skilled with bow and arrow, she swiftly killed many Nevrakis Soldiers during the Battle of Thorngate and the Uprising of Alriel, she also killed some Ducitoran Soldiers during the Siege of Stormholt, It's important to keep in mind that Rowan never actually missed a target, and that she always slays her opponents with headshots. Relationships Ewan & Daphne Thorn Rowan is the youngest daughter of Ewan and Daphne Thorn. She was devastated when they visited Stormholt Castle for Queen Adriana's peaceful alliance and never returned, blaming their murder on Kenna. Kenna Rys Rowan at first believed Kenna to be another hostile ruler with the same mindset as the Nevrakis, until the latter proved herself worthy of her reliance. She then accompanies Kenna in her mission, taking a neutral stand (due to her allegiance being determinant). Kenna has three attempts to win Rowan's trust, and this affects Rowan's affiliation with her, attested to when Zenobia offers the Bellmere Queen a chance to defect to the Nevrakis. If Kenna values Thorngate more than the war Rowan will refuse the offer, and the reverse is true when Kenna strains Thorngate. Dominic Hunter When Dom rejoins the group in Book 2, Chapter 13, she thanks him for his help at the beginning of the book. He says that anyone with his abilities would have done the same. After she leaves, Dom mentions that she makes him feel short. Trivia * If Kenna decides to free Thorngate and thereby make Rowan the ruler, the name in her infobox will change to "Queen Rowan" to reflect this. * The player gets a chance to play as her in a premium scene of Book 2, Chapter 14. * Rowan will ask for Kenna's decision three times: to let her remain Thorngate's ruler, to spare Thorngate some Heart Oak, and to send only half her army to battle. If the player sides with her in at least two out of the three ultimatums, she will stay as an ally; otherwise she turns on Kenna. * Rowan has three fates near the end: ** If loyal, Rowan will warn Kenna of an incoming fireball and get her own boat burned shortly. She will either be saved by Kenna or drown and entrust Thorngate to her. ** If traitorous, she will attack Kenna on her own with her archers midway during the battle. Kenna can either let her go or kill her on the spot. * She shares the same forename as Rowan West, the big bad of the Perfect Match series. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Crown & The Flame' Characters Category:Royalty Category:Playable Characters Category:World Leaders